


you'll be mine and i'll be yours

by mischievousmurmurs



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, roommates!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischievousmurmurs/pseuds/mischievousmurmurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>compilation of drabble that belong to the roommates!au where Yumi and Ulrich move in together. Fluff ensues. </p><p>first chapter: a more mature Ulrich takes care of his exhausted girlfriend who realises that they're practically already living together, why not make it official?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll be mine and i'll be yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starshades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshades/gifts).



“Hey.” Was the sound Yumi Ishiyama, 25, was greeted with after opening the door to her apartment after work. Taking a few steps in and locking the door behind her, she turned around again to be greeted by a familiar sight: her longtime boyfriend, Ulrich Stern, sitting on her sofa and grinning at her, a video game paused on her television screen. 

Okay, their television screen. Both of them had decided to splurge on a better one than either of them could afford on their own, and since Yumi’s apartment was nearer to the department store they’d bought the thing from, it had taken permanent residence at her place. As did a certain Ulrich Stern. “You’re back.”

“Yeah. Give me a few moments so I actually feel like a human again before I start making dinner, okay?” Yumi collapsed onto the other side of the sofa, and leaned into her boyfriend, staring at the pause menu that was on the screen. “Evernite?”

“Mm-hm. Only need to get past this group of mountain trolls before I finish this quest.” Turning his head, he gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the forehead. “I’ll finish this up real quick and then I’ll go grab some Thai takeout from that place you like, if you can wait a while. Pad Thai okay with you?”

“Ulrich, that place is almost 7 blocks away.” 

Ulrich shrugged. “Well, you’ve had a long day. You deserve it.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, before shifting her position so she had her head in his lap, facing the screen. Closing her eyes, the last thing she remembered before drifting to sleep was seeing the volume of the game being lowered to the minimal volume.

\---

“Yumi, wake up. C’mon, Yumes.” Groaning slightly, Yumi shifted from her place on the sofa before getting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Oh, you’re back already? How long was I asleep for?”

Her boyfriend chuckled, handing her a pair of disposable chopsticks. “I’d say about an hour and a half. C’mon, let’s get some food into you and then we can get to bed and call it a day.” 

“That sounds nice.” Yumi grinned, crossing over to the small table, seating herself opposite Ulrich, who was already opening the takeaway boxes. “Pandan Chicken, Pad Thai for you, green curry for me…”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Let’s eat.”

“Itadakimasu.”

Before long, the food was gone and Yumi stood up, stretching her neck and arms before clearing up the boxes and disposable utensils. Once she had them stacked up, however, she was stopped by Ulrich, who promptly took the stack from her and placed them back into the plastic bag it had been in before, tying it up. “I’ll clean up, Yumes. You should get to bed.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Yumi smiled, then paused. “Are you staying over tonight?”

Ulrich shrugged. “If you’re okay with that.”

“Yeah, of course I am.” 

“Sure. Go get ready for bed, then. You’ve got another long day tomorrow.”

“Mm-hm.”

\---

As Yumi waited for Ulrich to be done getting ready for bed—she could hear him brushing his teeth in the bathroom—she looked around the room, shifting her position from under the covers as she did. 

There was the built in wardrobe, hers on the right, Ulrich’s was on the left, for when he stayed over or popped by after work. Her cupboard was beside it, where only two drawers were occupied—one hers, one his, for his socks and underwear. The nightstand that was pretty much Ulrich’s because she never slept on that side of the bed, not even when he wasn’t around.

The gargling and sound of running water stopped. After hearing some shuffling, Ulrich walked into the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Pulling back the covers and getting into bed, he noticed her thinking and looked at her with a small smirk. “Penny for your thoughts, Yumes?”

She smiled pensively before closing her eyes and burrowing into him, hugging herself closer to him. “I was wondering, since you practically live here already… would you like to just move in here with me, for good?”

She could feel his chuckle from her place on his chest. “Yeah. That’d be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope y'all enjoyed that little snippet.   
> I am Taylor Swift trash so most of my chapters (as you probably can already tell from this chapter) are going to be named after lyrics. oops.
> 
> Next up: Yumi and Ulrich have dinners with the parents, who are just a little disapproving of the situation.
> 
> Much thanks to the cousin for inspiring this collection! <3 These are for you.


End file.
